nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
MetalSeadramon
MetalSeadramon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Seadramon". It is the final form of the Seadramon-species whose whole body is covered in the strongest metal, Chrondigizoit alloy. This Metal Body reflects every attack. Furthermore, it has the fastest speed of movement among aquatic Digimon. MetalSeadramon was remodeled as a Digimon for use in interception under the sea. Through this, it was completed as a Digimon for use in land, sea, and sky interception. Digimon Adventure MetalSeadramon rules the Net Ocean and his henchmen are sea-based Digimon with Scorpiomon and a group of Divermon at his disposal. It is disputed whether the Shellmon there was a minion of MetalSeadramon or not. MetalSeadramon was the ruler of the Net Ocean, which consisted of large Ocean space with a few little islands. During the time the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in Tokyo, MetalSeadramon had taken to ruling over the Ocean portion of Spiral Mountain. In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he was the first one to attack the DigiDestined and not even the combined efforts of the DigiDestined's Eight Champion Level Digimon could defeat him. When all the Dark Masters rounded up on the DigiDestined, Piximon managed to hold the Dark Masters off, while the DigiDestined traveled off to part of MetalSeadramon's portion of Spiral Mountain. MetalSeadramon also commented that he would be the one to finish the DigiDestined off once and for all, and since they were on his territory, he would be the first Dark Master in an attempt to destroy them. MetalSeadramon's first attempt to kill the DigiDestined was by trapping them all in a beach hut and put them all to sleep by Scorpiomon (his Servant) so they couldn't escape, while MetalSeadramon would use his Energy Blast to set fire to the hut. However, Mimi, and Joe fell behind and the rest were trapped in the hut. MetalSeadramon rewarded Scorpiomon with clams to eat, after MetalSeadramon looked in the hut discovering two of the DigiDestined were missing, he ordered Scorpiomon to get the other two, but he was defeated by Lillymon and Zudomon. He was dragged to the hut where MetalSeadramon had already grown impatient and started burning the building, he then was surprised to find Scorpiomon screaming out of the hut and finding all the DigiDestined have gone, he wrathfully destroyed his incompetent servant. MetalSeadramon decided to go after them himself, he defeated Lillymon and Zudomon after the DigiDestined thought they could escape by Sea on Zudomon's back. Before he could kill them, Whamon appeared and swallowed the DigiDestined's to save them from MetalSeadramon. After a while, the DigiDestined try to come up with a plan on how to defeat the Dark Masters and Izzy came up with the solution that WarGreymon could defeat the Dark Master MetalSeadramon because of his Dramon Destroyers, the claws covering his hands, which can really do serious damage to a Dramon Digimon like MetalSeadramon. He then sent his horde of Divermon to go after the DigiDestined, who were safely in Whamon's stomach. The Divermon quickly found them and tried to catch Whamon, but he managed to get far into the deep ocean that the pressure was that much, the Divermon's swim gear began to crumble and shrink due to the pressure, however MetalSeadramon finally had enough with them and joined in the chase to catch Whamon. Whamon thought he lost him in a tunnel and resurfaced up to the surface in a bay, however MetalSeadramon also came up to the surface. Tai gives the signal for Agumon to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon to try out Izzy's solution. While WarGreymon kept MetalSeadramon occupied, Zudomon destroyed the remaining Divermon. At one point in the battle, MetalSeadramon manages to catch WarGreymon between his jaws and send him in the ocean. Whamon manages to head-butt MetalSeadramon to let WarGreymon to go and MetalSeadramon angrily launched his River of Power attack at Whamon, blasting a hole right through his body and killing him. WarGreymon avenged Whamon by using his Great Tornado, deflecting MetalSeadramon's River of Power and blasting right through him with his Dramon Destroyers, blasting all the way through his nose cannon and down his body, resulting in his death. MetalSeadramon's ocean around Spiral Mountain began to disappear and then re-configure back to normal due to the Dark Master's death. After a while the dead body of MetalSeadramon dissapeared and particles flew into the sky, the same happened to Whamon. The DigiDestined then decide to go on and try to defeat Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon with the new knowledge that the Digital World will be restored when they defeat the rest of the Dark Masters. MetalSeadramon is very arrogant and short-tempered, and thus he easily loses his temper when his enemies get the best of him. MetalSeadramon prefers to destroy his foes, rather than have a tease with them, he actually argued with Piedmon and Puppetmon on how to destroy the DigiDestined when they arrived from Earth. MetalSeadramon doesn't destroy his own minions for enjoyment, he does it for failure and cowardice. The only time he destroyed his henchmen was Scopiomon when he failed on numerous occasions trying to catch the DigiDestined. This sets him apart from his teammates, as the other three are sadists who enjoy tormenting their targets before finishing the job and take joy in killing off their minions without a second thought. Role in Ultima In Ultima, MetalSeadramon was resurrected by Padro Lodo and Piedmon to rejoin the Organization as a Dark Master of that group. Currently, MetalSeadramon serves as a co-commander of the Deep Savers/water-type Digimon Minions. MetalSeadramon's primary function is to lead entire battleship fleets of Deep Savers across the oceans of worlds and destroy the naval defenses of the opposing armies. Surviving navy units that haven't been picked off by the Deep Savers are eventually found and brought to MetalSeadramon's private cave, where he will then proceed to subject them to his comrade Dragomon's madness-inducing powers for experimentation. Weaker copies of MetalSeadramon, colored black and white for differentiation purposes, have been constructed from deceased MegaSeadramon units armored with scraps of iron from machine-type Digimon. These copies are extremely rare, due to being Mega-level, and primarily serve the original as his Vice Admirals. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters Category:Digimon Minions Category:Deep Savers